Only one
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: A Ryder le frustra tener que escoger solo a uno, pero era lo máximo que su madrina le permitía tener. / conectado a mi otro fic "Casi intocable".


**¡Hola, hola, hola!**

 **Andaba yo viendo cositas en Tumblr y de repente me encuentro con un fan art súper adorable en el que se veía a un Ryder pequeñito (de unos cinco años) rodeado de la PAW Patrol, esperando a ser adoptados. Pero a él solo le dejaban escoger a uno de todos ellos T-T**

* * *

 **— ONLY ONE —**

 ** _1_**

* * *

Hace un tiempo que la Alcaldesa había notado que su pequeño ahijado estaba bastante solo. No que fuera solitario, si no que estaba solo. Aunque tuviera solo cinco años, Ryder ya estudiaba materias de instituto que era capaz de aprender con una rapidez inusitada. Goodway no ponía decir no estar orgullosa del hijo de su amiga, que ya era como el suyo propio, pero la tenía preocupada. Pues el niño no tenía amigos, debido a que le era imposible comunicarse bien con los niños de su edad, debido a su inteligencia superior, y cuando no pasaba el tiempo con los adultos de Adventure Bay, se pasaba las horas muertas en su habitación o en una esquina, pensando en Dios-sabe-que que él llamaba "sus inventos". Sinceramente, la mujer tenía mucho miedo de que Ryder terminase como su tío cuando creciera un poco más, era algo que no quería para su hijo postizo.

Pero el propio niño no parecía molesto al respecto y ella no quería comentarle nada, porque por muy listo que fuera, ¿cómo se le habla a un niño de cinco años sobre la soledad? Sinceramente, no sabía que hacer. Y por ello se encontraba desesperada.

Hasta que un día le llegó la noticia de que cinco cachorros de perro, recién nacidos y de diferentes razas, habían sido encontrados abandonados en las lindes del bosque. No había rastros de que sus padres estuvieran cerca, estaban abandonados. La aparición de esos cachorros fue un auténtico misterio. Pero para Goodway fue como una ayuda caída del cielo.

Los cachorros fueron llevados rápidamente a la perrera, donde recibieron varios y buenos cuidados, pues solos habrían muerto de tan pequeños que eran. A pesar de todo, los cinco demostraron ser muy fuertes. Fue entonces que Goodway decidió que uno de ellos sería para su ahijado, pues recordaba bien cuanto le había ayudado a ella adoptar a Chickaletta tras el accidente del Tsunami hace seis años.

Así, fueron pasando los meses. La mujer recibió una llamada.

— Está hablando con Goodway, la genial Alcaldesa de Adventure Bay —contestó nada más descolgar.

— Alcaldesa, soy el encargado de la zona veterinaria de la perrera de Adventure Bay. Llamo para decirle que las crías de Pastor Alemán, Dálmata, Cokapoo, Labrador y el mestizo están totalmente sanos.

— ¡Eso es una gran noticia! —se alegró la mujer— Esperé a que yo misma me pase por ahí y los vea antes de enviarlos a la tienda de mascotas.

Desde el otro lado de la linea, el hombre pareció vacilar.

— Emm, sí... pero debe saber algo antes Alcaldesa... dudo mucho que ninguno de ellos sea una buena mascota.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— No puedo decirlo seguro, pero parecen desconfiar de los humanos. Muchas veces han tratado de escapar, sin éxito, cabe decir.

La mujer pareció dudar un momento, pero luego volvió a pensar en su pequeño Ryder, matando las horas con sus bocetos de construcciones imposibles.

— Me da igual lo que piensen, mi ahijado es lo suficientemente inteligente como para entrenar a un perro rebelde. Estaremos ahí en media hora —y colgó, dejando la mala leche de hace unos segundos de lado—. Bueno, es la hora de darle la buena noticia a mi pequeño.

Pues el niño nada sabía de que su madrina pensaba encasquetarle una mascota y ella no sabía como iba a reaccionar él.

* * *

Ryder movía el sonajero de un lado a otro, riendo a la vez que el pequeño Alex lo hacía, al fin el bebé había dejado de llorar.

— ¡Por fin! Te lo agradezco de veras, Ryder —le agradeció el Sr. Porter al pequeño niño.

El hombre se iba a quedar con su nieto recién nacido unos días y cabía destacar que Alex tenía buenos pulmones, no había sido capaz de pararle y al parecer no era ni por un pañal sucio ni por hambre. No sabía que hacer, pero al parecer Ryder había logrado cambiarle.

— No hay porque Sr. Porter —contestó el pequeño devolviéndole el sonajero al hombre, como siempre tan educado como su madrina y tutora le había enseñado a ser con todos los ciudadanos—. Su nieto es muy lindo —comentó.

La primera vez que lo vio parecía una pasa arrugada que no paraba de berrear. Entonces decidió que no le gustaban los bebés, pero ahora se le antojaba diferente.

— Como no, si salió a mi rama de la familia —comentó el hombre haciendo reír quedamente a Ryder.

El sonido hizo que el pequeño Alex se quedase dormido. Tanto el niño como el adulto se hicieron una señal de guardar silencio el uno al otro, para no despertar al bebé. Después de eso el niño se sintió más seguro, tal vez no lo fuera a hacer tan mal como creía cuando fuera conocer a Justin y a Justina, los sobrinos recién nacidos de la Alcaldesa.

En ese momento, la puerta del restaurante se abrió dejando ver a la Alcaldesa.

— ¿Ryder, estás aquí? —preguntó preocupada la mujer mirando a todas partes, hasta que divisó a su ahijado al fondo del local— ¡Ah, menos mal! —corrió hasta él y lo abrazó como si llevará años sin verlo— ¡No vuelvas a salir sin decirme a donde vas!

El escándalo que montó la mujer despertó de nuevo al bebé, haciendo que llorará con muchas ganas. El Sr. Porter gimió y Ryder solo rodó los ojos.

— Perdón, madrina —dijo alejándose un poco de su pegajoso abrazo.

Al niño ya le había quedado claro que a la mujer no le gustaba que la llamara "Alcaldesa" en público, se veía muy regio para tratarse del niño que ella criaba.

Goodway, entendiendo el mensaje, dejó al niño respirar. Mientras se giraba a ver al Sr. Porter, Ryder tomó el sonajero de nuevo y no tardó en volver hacer dormir a Alex.

— Gracias por cuidarmelo, Sr. Porter —agradeció la Alcaldesa—. Espero que no le causara problemas, a veces Ryder puede ser un poco... —se acercó al hombre mientras le tapaba los oídos a la dormida Chickaletta en su bolso y luego susurró— especial.

Porter parpadeó sin saber muy bien como tomarse eso.

— Lo he oído —se quejó Ryder.

— ¡Lo decía en el buen sentido, cariño! —se apresuró a añadir ella.

"Voy a fingir que me lo he creído" —pensó Ryder, mientras mostraba una ancha sonrisa.

Ella le tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró a la salida.

— Gracias de nuevo por la hospitalidad, Sr. Porter, pero Ryder y yo debemos irnos ahora —dijo la mujer, con prisas— Adiós.

El hombre los vio irse.

— Ese par de dos... —susurró negando con la cabeza y una pequena sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

— ¿A dónde vamos, Alcaldesa? —preguntó el pequeño Ryder, manteniendo una pequeña lucha con los cinturones del asiento para niños pequeños, odiaba tener sentarse ahí.

Dentro de la limusina, Goodway iba sentada a su lado y le obvserbaba. Cuando Ryder tenía tres años era gracioso verle hacer eso, ahora era preocupante.

— A un sitió especial —contestó la mujer con una sonrisa, atrayendo la atención del niño—. Te has esforzado mucho en los estudios y creo que mereces un premio.

Los ojos marrones del niño brillaron.

— ¿Me dejarás conducir un coche? —preguntó.

La mujer parpadeó, exasperada en ese tema.

— Tienes cinco años, Ryder.

— ¿Y? —preguntó él, con verdadera inocencia.

— No es un coche Ryder —suspiró, esperaba no tener está discusión con él hasta que no tuviera 16 años—. Yo más bien pensé en un perro.

El niño se puso tenso en el acto.

— ¿Un... perro? —preguntó, sudando la gota gorda— ¿Un ser vivo a mi entero cuidado, que no hace más que soltar pelos y se caga en la alfombra?

— ¡Sí, no es genial! —exclamó ella, sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad del niño— Tendrás una mascota, como mi Chickaletta.

Ryder miro de reojo al animal dormido en el bolso.

— Odio a esa estúpida gallina —susurró.

Muchas veces le hacía ponerse celoso porque su madrina le diera más mimos a ella que a él. Detestaba estar celoso de un animal que no sabía hacer nada más que meterse en problemas.

— ¿Qué dices, mi pequeño? —preguntó la Alcaldesa, con una sonrisa de completa inocencia, realmente no le había oído.

Ryder decidió pasar del tema y meterse en otro que últimamente era mucho más interesante para él...

— ¿Mi madre me habría comprado un perro?

... La mujer que le había traído al mundo.

Goodway se tragó la risa que quería soltar.

¿Melody comprándole un perro a su hijo, con lo mucho que los detestaba?

— Estoy muy segura de ello. Tu madre amaba los perros —mintió descaradamente.

Ryder no fue capaz de notar el engaño, así que con una sonrisa asintió, satisfecho, y después se puso a mirar por la ventana, ahora mucho más cómodo con la idea. Mientras, Goodway echó la mirada hacía arriba, como si su difunta amiga la estuviera mirando con ojos acusadores desde el cielo, y murmuró una disculpa.

Después, se entretuvo mirando a su pequeño de reojo, pensando cual de los cinco cachorros elegiría, queriendo quitarse de encima la sensación de que Ryder se le estaba escapando de entre los dedos más pronto de lo que hubiera pensado. O de lo que hubiera querido.


End file.
